A previous study in this laboratory demonstrated a correlation between Intrinsic Surface Toxicity (IST) and surface properties. This project is an in-depth investigation of the phenomenon, using polyarylates as a model system. The systematic variation of backbone phenyl groups and hydrocarbon chain length, either in the backbone or as pendant chains makes it possible to address such questions as whether a threshold in surface properties exists above which IST increases.